


ulterior motives

by IndieBughead



Series: The Bughead Collection of Drabbles [6]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform, fluffy sexy bughead?, in which i managed to keep it under 1k, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieBughead/pseuds/IndieBughead
Summary: For @rachelbonner733. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”97.  “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”





	ulterior motives

“ _Come on_ , wake up!”

 

“Euuunngh, stop,” he mumbles into the pillow, the hand that isn’t under the sheets darting up to still her movements. She giggles and continues her assault on his skin, jabbing her fingers anywhere she can touch.

 

He squirms and groans for the millionth time in the short span of time that Betty has been trying to get him to open his eyes for her. “ _Stop it_.”

 

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention, Juggie,” she declares teasingly, lowering her head into the pillow and blowing into his face. He scrunches up his features and rolls his head so that he’s no longer facing her.

 

Huffing, she lifts herself from the bed and throws her leg down his side, effectively straddling his back and sitting on his sheet-covered ass. This earns her a sleepy chuckle, which she counts as a positive step into getting him to wake up.

 

“ _Jughead_ ,” she pleads again, leaning forward and running her fingertips up and down his back. “I need your help.”

 

He squirms under her again, muscles twitching under her touch.

 

“Betty, _baby_ ,” he whines lazily. “It’s _too_ early. Why don’t you just -- come back to bed for a bit? We don’t have to be there for a while.”

 

“Juggie, I --I need to get ready or else Veronica’s going to be sending a search party for me soon. You know how she is.”

 

“Ugh, that’s an understatement,” Jughead mumbles into the pillow, and Betty marvels at how snarky he can sound even when he’s half asleep. “What do you need help with anyway?”

“I can’t decide which dress I want to wear and I thought you might have an opinion on the options I have,” she explains, running her fingers down his side now. He shifts onto his back in one quick move, hands flying to her hips to keep her in place on top of his lap now.

 

“Whatever you wear is going to be –“he starts, eyes still scrunched shut. His thumbs start tracing circles over the skin of her hipbones, but as soon as he starts, both his voice and movements stop. He opens both eyes quickly, struggling against the sunlight streaming from the half- opened curtain behind Betty. It takes him a few seconds to blink back the sleepiness, his mouth quirking downwards. “Wait -- all this time, you’ve been _naked_?”

 

She grinds her hips down onto his playfully, to which he narrows his eyes. “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”

 

He ignores her, instead tightening his grip on her hips and tilting her slightly forward, making her tumble into his chest with a giggle.

 

“Hmm,” he muses against the crown of her head, his own fingers tracing the sides of her body teasingly as she squirms on top of him own. “Is it safe to assume this was all a scheme to take advantage of me, Mrs. Jones?”

 

“Maybe,” she gasps out through a smirk when his hands cup her ass, pressing her even closer against him. “Veronica _will_ come looking for me eventually, though.”

 

“Let her come,” he murmurs into her ear, his own smile plastered against the skin of her neck when she lets out a breathy moan. _Let me come_ , is all Betty thinks.

 

He does. Multiple times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys!
> 
> Another prompt request, but guess what? I managed to keep it under decent drabble lenghts. I am one proud girl right now. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, come find me at indiebughead over at tumblr.


End file.
